


The Dead I Owe

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Headcanon, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Trovandosi ad abitare nel castello di Askr, Laegjarn non è più sicura di quale sia stato davvero il proprio passato. La sua unica certezza è il ricordo del buio della morte - e della misteriosa fanciulla dai capelli d'argento che in quelle tenebre l'ha salvata.





	The Dead I Owe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Dead I Owe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462425) by [visbs88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88)



> Partecipa al P0rnfest #12 e al COWT #9 di Lande di Fandom, rispettivamente con i prompt "Comfort!sex: Laegjarn capisce fin troppo bene i dilemmi che assillano Eir riguardo alla madre" e "Oscurità" del team Pmviira. Il titolo e le lyrics all’inizio della storia sono presi dalla canzone Bury your friend di Billie Eilish.
> 
> Autofill privo di vergogna e con più trama di quanto non avessi inteso quando ho postato il prompt; come al solito, i fandom con le trame più fragili offrono gli spunti più interessanti: ho voluto dare un po’ più di profondità e angst alla presenza di Laegjarn come personaggio giocabile in Heroes, creando un suo legame con Eir che non ha nulla di canon ma che, diamine, secondo me ci starebbe benissimo. Spero che piaccia ai pochi coraggiosi che conoscono il fandom! Buona lettura. ^^

[What do you want from me?

Why don’t you run from me?

What are you wondering?

What do you know?

Why aren’t you scared of me?

Why do you care for me?

When we all fall asleep,

where do we go?]

 

 

 

 _L’oscurità è pace. È velluto._

_Laegjarn sospira, avvolta da un brivido di freddo. Vaghe memorie di un dolore straziante le attraversano le membra come un’eco lontana; fiamme che sciolgono i vestiti, la carne, le ossa, lacrime che bruciano perfino più intense._

_Ma il buio le accarezza il petto, gli occhi, le labbra: è uno strano mondo, fatto di un nulla setoso e rassicurante, quello che la circonda. Riesce a vedere, ma solo ombre, perlopiù; tiene ancora in mano la sua spada, la cui luce rossastra è tinta di azzurro; il suono dei suoi passi incerti è attutito._

_Non c’è angoscia, i ricordi sbiadiscono poco a poco. Si domanda in quale limbo la sua anima si sia perduta, macchiata da troppi delitti nel nome di suo padre benché il suo cuore sia sempre stato puro e nobile; ma in fondo non ha timore. Una vaga malinconia, forse, l’inesplicabile istinto di girarsi, di guardarsi alle spalle…_

_Ma non vede la vita che ha vissuto e che ha terminato nel sacrificio e nell’agonia. Vede una figura che la segue, silenziosa, poco più di un fantasma._

_È bellissima._

_Il suo vestito si fonde con le tenebre. È parte dell’oscurità, è il buio stesso; ma è anche bianca, bianca come il ghiaccio e fredda come l’acciaio. La sua pelle brilla, lunghi capelli le ricadono come un manto argenteo sulle spalle nude e fluttuano, indomabili ed eterei, fino a diventare tutt’uno con il nulla._

_Laegjarn si lascia raggiungere: non ha paura di lei. Ma più si avvicina, più il languore nel suo ventre pare farsi struggente, assumere il sapore dell’eternità, di una tristezza infinita. Sono i suoi occhi, capisce: quei suoi occhi grigi come l’oceano, ricolmi di lacrime blu. È terribile, come una creatura così bella possa serbare un dolore così assoluto e dolce allo stesso tempo._

_Le sue mani dalle dita lunghe e gentili le sfiorano le guance: sembrano gocce di pioggia, quei tocchi, di quella di primavera – leggera e gelida._

_Le lacrime cadono e solcano quel viso di porcellana. Ma sulle labbra pallidissime si dipinge il più delicato dei sorrisi._

– _Così coraggiosa. Hai meritato la pietà._

_Laegjarn sbatte le palpebre, e l’illusione scompare._

 

 

Il buio le è rimasto dentro: teme che ormai sia parte di lei. Lo sente nel proprio respiro, lo accetta mentre si addormenta, lo lascia raccogliersi nei meandri della sua mente e di tanto in tanto gli permette di accarezzarle l’anima.

È confusa, Laegjarn; nasconde il turbamento dietro sorrisi poco sinceri e si rifugia nella solitudine, lieta di essere ancora abbastanza temuta da Eroi e askriani perché nessuno si sforzi troppo di seguirla, in quelle lunghe passeggiate nel palazzo tra una missione e l’altra. Accetta di buon grado gli allenamenti nella Torre, le battaglie in Arena, gli scontri nei Giardini incantati che mettono a dura prova perfino guerrieri esperti come lei; non ama le Tempeste, tuttavia, né la compagnia troppo assillante dei suoi compagni. 

Non è infelice, ma non riesce nemmeno a trovare sollievo. L’Evocatore le assicura che prima o poi riuscirà a trovare Laevatein, a richiamarla al loro fianco, e in quelle occasioni il suo cuore guizza di gioia. Ma c’è qualcosa di sbagliato, si dice poi storcendo la bocca. Qualcosa che la opprime.

Il tempo e gli universi sono distorti. Lei non dovrebbe essere lì. Non conosce più nemmeno se stessa – chi è, questa Laegjarn? Quella che hanno incontrato e sconfitto gli askriani, o quella di un altro mondo, che non ha dovuto bruciare fino alla propria vera essenza per salvare una sorella tanto cara? Ma se è così, perché lo _ricorda?_

No: in verità, non è sicura di ricordare il Rito. Ogni volta che ci prova, è come se una muraglia di frammenti sconnessi e accecanti le si innalzasse di fronte agli occhi della mente. Eppure lo _sa_ , sa cos’è accaduto, o almeno crede di saperlo; se così non fosse, la vista lontana della principessa Fjorm non la angoscerebbe tanto. Dovrebbe cercare di avvicinarla, di forgiare quell’amicizia che in vita non è stata possibile, spezzata e macerata nel sangue prima ancora di cominciare; ma con amarezza si dice che non può essere stata la _sua_ , di vita: che quel destino non si può riscrivere, che non le appartiene più. Ne è sempre più certa: perché, se non altro, ricorda il _buio_. 

Non può cancellarlo, sia stato esso sogno o realtà. Non può dimenticarlo, e in un certo senso è l’unico appiglio concreto che le rimane: le sue esistenze in molti mondi le si aggrovigliano nella mente, pare, confondendo storie in cui sopravvive con quelle in cui cade in battaglia, le volte in cui suo padre l’ha uccisa ancora infante e quelle in cui hanno vinto, bruciando il mondo; ma il buio c’è, il buio le appartiene, è un’oscurità reale e tangibile che _sa_ di aver vissuto, lei, proprio lei. 

Laegjarn, questa Laegjarn, e nessun’altra. 

 

 

Quando la vede arrivare al castello con Alfonse, Sharena, Anna e l’Evocatore, le si gela il sangue nelle vene, lasciandola immobile e senza fiato. 

È _lei_ , a cavallo di un pegaso le cui piume paiono intessute di tenebre, i cui occhi trasudano dell’oscurità dei morti. È avvolta dalla calda luce di Askr, ma questo non basta a trasfigurarla: sembra più umana, più concreta, più viva, ma il suo volto intriso di tristezza e malinconia non lascia adito a dubbi; e il suo abito, veli neri come in lutto e orli bianchi come neve, sfiorati dall’immensa cascata di capelli d’argento, è lo stesso che indossava in quella notte eterna e immobile. 

Laegjarn stringe gli occhi, incredula, e per una volta non scivola via dopo essersi assicurata che Fjorm sia sopravvissuta. Serra una mano sulla spada, nervosa, ma percorsa da un calore, da un formicolio che credeva le sarebbe rimasto precluso per sempre: curiosità, le pare, un’improvvisa adrenalina che sa di gradevole paura. 

La fanciulla di tenebre e luna alza per un momento gli occhi, guardandosi attorno con un’espressione che Laegjarn conosce: sa di averla indossata sin da quando si trova lì. Il timore di chi non ha mai avuto l’opportunità di provare speranza, gioia, leggerezza o amore, e all’improvviso si trova spinto tra le loro braccia, tra principesse sorridenti e allegre, Eroi degni di tale nome, giovani pronti a lottare per giustizia e per ideali di cui a lei nessuno ha mai parlato. Un disagio che non è disprezzo, ma che non è nemmeno sollievo; e una nostalgia profonda, di un animo gentile che comprende di essere nel luogo giusto, ma continua ad agognarne un altro. Prova una stretta al cuore: chi è quell’angelo caduto? Perché l’ha vista nel buio, perché ricorda ogni singolo dettaglio di lei? È forse un’altra vittima dei giochi dell’Evocatore, un’anima che avrebbe solo voluto trovare la _pietà_ di cui le aveva mormorato? 

Poi, Laegjarn incrocia il suo sguardo. E coglie con vivida chiarezza il lampo che lo attraversa – sorpresa, una scintilla di vita brillante come un diamante che sopravvive alla prova dei secondi che trascorrono; curiosità, perfino, del tutto pari e simile a quella che prova lei. 

L’ha riconosciuta.

Laegjarn finalmente si ritrae, il cuore che le scalpita nel petto. Non appena è sola, in un corridoio fiancheggiato da bianchissime colonne, si concede di piangere.

Il buio è esistito. La fanciulla è esistita. _Lei_ , Laegjarn, è esistita davvero. 

Il peso schiacciante della certezza la fa cadere in ginocchio; allo stesso tempo, però, le pare finalmente di essere tornata a respirare.

 

 

La chiamano Eir, _la dolce morte_. Figlia di Hel, regina dell’Oltretomba; principessa dell’aldilà, prigioniera e alleata insieme dell’Ordine degli Eroi. Forse una spia, ritiene Anna, benché Sharena respinga con decisione quell’ipotesi. 

A Laegjarn, in fondo, non interessa affatto.

Hel è l’unica creatura che suo padre abbia mai ammesso di temere: dalla Morte non si può sfuggire; la Morte non brucia, né implora pietà; la Morte è sia giusta sia terribile, ma non concede mai a nessuno il privilegio di vincerla. Eppure, Laegjarn si trova in questo castello, _viva_ , e sa darsene un’unica spiegazione. 

_Così coraggiosa. Hai meritato la pietà._

Si è ormai convinta che sia stata Eir a salvarla. L’ha vista vagare nei giardini e tra le infinite stanze del palazzo, proprio al pari suo; e con che infinita grazia si muove, con quale meravigliosa delicatezza il manto del suo crine ondeggia a ogni più piccolo movimento del collo sottile. La vede, e si sente di nuovo nel buio – un grembo materno, forse, o l’abbraccio della morte stessa, un mantello fatto dello stesso tessuto del suo abito. Esita per qualche giorno, affascinata e intimorita dal denso mistero che la avvolge, avida di porle le domande che la tormentano ma temendo di adirarla; le viene raccontato che è taciturna, che non sorride, che è fredda come ghiaccio. Ma la sua voce è delicata come il canto di un ruscello, e mai ha detto una parola sgarbata: a poco a poco, tutti gli Eroi stanno cominciando ad apprezzare il suo sostegno durante gli allenamenti, a sospirare per la sua triste bellezza, ad ammettere che, per essere la figlia della Morte, non è affatto spaventosa, né crudele. È dolce, sa guarire ogni ferita. E Laegjarn non è mai stata codarda: infine la avvicina, determinata a stabilire con onestà e franchezza quale legame condividano, certa che tutto acquisirà un senso e potrà tornare a essere la se stessa che tanto le manca. 

Ma il viso di Eir non si illumina a vederla, come in parte ha sperato; al suo gentile saluto, risponde con un cenno e abbassa gli occhi, scostandosi verso una finestra come se volesse sfuggirle. Spezza il cuore, l’infinita malinconia con cui perfino il sole le sfiora il viso.

– Io e voi ci conosciamo, principessa. Ditemi solo, e poi non vi disturberò più… mi avete riportata voi alla vita?

Eir si stringe le braccia sul petto. Un moto di sofferenza, per quanto delicato, quasi uno spasmo. Gli occhi che incrociano quelli di Laegjarn hanno la stessa consistenza delle lacrime, ma sono asciutti, distanti; sanno di un destino inesorabile, e per la prima volta il generale di Múspell rivede in lei la creatura che l’ha rincorsa nelle tenebre. 

– No. La morte non può dare la vita.

Non c’è incertezza nelle sue parole: precludono ogni obiezione, e hanno il tono netto di chi non può avere torto, neppure se lo desidera; ed Eir corruga appena la fronte e poi sospira, come se quella sentenza l’avesse privata delle forze. O forse è lo sguardo che Laegjarn le ha rivolto, di nuovo assalita dalla confusione e dall’angoscia che credeva sarebbe riuscita infine a sconfiggere. Quando la fanciulla torna a parlare, lo fa guardando fuori dalla finestra, con parole che hanno la delicatezza e la fragilità di una lastra di ghiaccio in primavera. 

– L’Evocatore mi dice che hai molte domande, che non a caso ti chiamano l’ _acciaio assorto_. E ho temuto sin dall’inizio che avresti cercato in me delle risposte… risposte che tuttavia non conosco affatto.

– Mi… mi confondete, principessa – mormora Laegjarn, la voce bassa, poco più di un sussurro, spezzata dai dubbi. Prende tempo, esita, incapace di mettere davvero insieme i cocci delle sue speranze appena infrante per ricreare un quadro che almeno le permetta di comprendere dove abbia sbagliato. Si sente una sciocca, una stupida illusa; si dice che suo padre sarebbe disgustato dalla sua debolezza, prima di ricordarsi che di lui non le importa. Vuole ricomporsi, irrigidire le labbra nella stoica sofferenza che, in fondo, ormai è parte di lei.

Eir sospira di nuovo, tormentandosi le mani in grembo. Ma decide di spiegare, pare, a giudicare dalla decisione che, come un effimero spettro, è andata a dipingerle il viso.

– I tuoi ricordi non mentono: io ti ho incontrata – comincia, e Laegjarn trattiene il respiro, pendendo dalle sue labbra come un naufrago alla vista di un piccolo, acuminato scoglio, che tuttavia per lui vale più di ogni terra e di ogni spiaggia – Mia madre… mi permette di raccogliere anime sopraffatte dal dolore, di lenire la loro pena con la dolcezza della morte. E la tua sofferenza, un così nobile esempio di valore, di altruismo, di dedizione… era straziante, era la meraviglia della vita in tutto il suo fulgore.

La sua malinconia si tinge di ammirazione, quasi di un affetto struggente.

– Non ho saputo resistere alla forza del tuo grido, alla bellezza del tuo cuore. Ma mai prima di oggi… mai, prima dell’avvento dell’Evocatore, mi era capitato che qualcuno si ricordasse di me; di rivedere in vita chi ho accolto tra le mie braccia. Laegjarn… so cosa ti tormenta. E io ricordo il tuo aspetto, ricordo la tua storia, ma non so dirti se quell’anima fosse la tua, quella che porti in grembo ora, oppure un’altra, di un mondo diverso. Mi dispiace.

Laegjarn china il capo, lasciando che le dolci e terribili note della voce di Eir le si imprimano nelle orecchie. Fatica a interpretarle a fondo, a realizzare il loro intero portato, ma di una cosa si rende conto: il suo cuore sta piangendo. Ancora.

Il buio era vero, il buio è stato tutto ciò che lei immaginava. Ma, all’improvviso, il suo valore le sembra quello della polvere nel vento.

– Deve pur significare qualcosa – bisbiglia a se stessa, per un attimo dimentica della fanciulla che è ancora in piedi di fronte a lei. Deve convincersene, deve ancora aggrapparsi alla certezza che quel sogno non sia semplicemente il lascito di un’anima non sua, fluttuatole nella mente attraverso la magia di Breidablik.

– Può essere – ammette Eir, anche se il suo tono è vago, insicuro – Ma non oso giurarti le verità che potrebbero essere menzogne.

La delusione è troppo cocente perché Laegjarn presti ancora caso alla grazia della principessa.

– Vi ringrazio comunque – afferma, poco sincera, ma tentando almeno di preservare una parvenza di cortesia – Io… vi chiedo licenza.

Con un leggero inchino, si prepara a voltarle le spalle; a serrarsi nelle tenebre della propria camera, lontana da qualsiasi altra cosa, a illudersi di esistere davvero.

– Laegjarn.

Si blocca, gli occhi che guizzano verso la mano bianca protesa verso di lei e poi sui piedi, piccoli ed eleganti, che le hanno mosso un passo incontro, con un ticchettio lieve dei tacchi neri e lucidi.

Eir pare colma di sincera compassione, di un dispiacere più intenso di quanto lei non le abbia dato credito fino a quel momento. Si pente di averla voluta congedare in modo tanto frettoloso, forse brusco.

– Avrei… piacere a parlarti ancora. Ti prego, non esitare più a rivolgerti a me.

È una strana sensazione, udirla pronunciare richieste che parrebbero più appropriate a uno dei tanti gentili, amichevoli Eroi nel palazzo, anziché alla figlia della Morte in persona, all’angelo della pietà e delle fini più clementi. La osserva, e vede di nuovo una ragazza, giovane, eterea e smarrita; materia di leggende troppo grandi per lei, e insieme troppo lontana da quella terra che l’ha accolta. Non è umana, eppure pare protesa a tentare di diventarlo; è pura come l’acqua di una fonte, ma avvelenata da ombre leggere, impalpabili, che se possibile la rendono solo più preziosa.

Se esiste qualcuno, ad Askr, con cui Laegjarn sente di poter formare un legame, non può essere che lei. Può non possedere risposte, ma le è più vicina di quanto mai abbia osato sperare.

– Ve lo prometto, principessa.

 

 

La tristezza si trasforma in furia, il giorno in cui scopre che suo padre è giunto al castello. C’è anche una tremenda punta di terrore.

Non le importa che le venga assicurato che è dalla loro parte, e mai li tradirà, né farà del male ad alcuno finché l’Evocatore lo terrà sotto controllo. Non le importa che Kiran stesso le riveli che la furia conquistatrice di Surtr si è quietata, o perlomeno è stata messa del tutto al servizio dell’Ordine degli Eroi. Non le importa sentirsi dire che non è lo stesso mostro che l’ha costretta a massacrare, distruggere, bruciare, coltivare un’astuzia sconfinata nell’angoscia sempre incombente di non essere abbastanza per lui, o per proteggere Laevatein.

Quella notizia significa solo che potrebbe incrociarlo sulla propria strada. Che altri Evocatori da altri mondi – come se uno non fosse abbastanza, a rovesciare qualsiasi equilibrio terreno – sfrutteranno la forza di suo padre nell’Arena, o nelle lande fluttuanti nel cielo che assorbono tanto l’attenzione degli strateghi dell’Ordine, e dunque lei potrebbe doverlo combattere. Che quell’infima pace che è riuscita a poco a poco a costruirsi è dissolta come cenere in un fiume. E, come se tutto questo non fosse sufficiente, adesso ha perfino la certezza di non essere la sola la cui esistenza può essere frantumata per i giochi di potere degli askriani – il confine tra morte e vita è così sfumato, ormai, da farle perfino domandare quale senso abbia tentare di non cadere in battaglia.

È da Eir che va a sfogare tutto il suo rancore, domandandosi se la principessa di Hel non si senta irritata da tanta arbitrarietà su quelli che sono, o saranno, i suoi domini. Ma lei, intenta a pettinare il manto di seta nera del suo cavallo alato, pare assorta da altri dubbi, per quanto non indifferente alle sue sofferenze.

– Dev’essere terribile, per te – mormora infatti, sconfortata, chinando il capo. Il sole si intreccia alla sua lunga coda argentea, creando un velo di perle e topazi sulla sua schiena – In fondo, la tua morte è avvenuta anche per sfuggire a lui, non è forse così?

– Non c’era altra scelta – replica Laegjarn, incrociando le braccia, passeggiando nervosa accanto a lei. Non le piace mostrarsi vulnerabile, o alterata, ma ormai ha parlato molte volte con la fanciulla delle tenebre: Eir è diventata l’unica che possa davvero chiamare amica, in quel luogo; una compagna fedele in battaglia, un’ascoltatrice attenta e sensibile.

– Capisco – risponde, e prosegue dopo una pausa – Tuttavia, posso assicurarti, stavolta, che quella creatura non può appartenere a questo universo. Il vero Surtr…

Si interrompe, e Laegjarn coglie il suo sguardo giusto in tempo per leggervi un guizzo di colpevolezza – l’espressione di chi nasconde un segreto, o molti segreti, e l’unica cosa che può fare per proteggerli è chiudersi nel silenzio e tormentarsi le mani sul petto. Il pegaso nitrisce, scuotendo la testa, e sfugge alle sue cure, incamminandosi verso l’ombra di alcuni alberi. Eir non lo insegue.

– Il vero Surtr è nelle schiere di Hel, non è forse così? – commenta Laegjarn, storcendo appena le labbra – Ma certo, avrei dovuto pensarci prima.

E mentre riflette su quella notizia, ignorando lo sguardo contrito di Eir, la colpisce un pensiero che la fa quasi ridere.

– E io? – domanda, anche se è più rivolta al vento che le soffia sul viso, al profumo quasi nauseante dei fiori, al cielo che sembra infinito sopra di lei – Non mi hai vista nel suo esercito? Ne sarei lieta: significherebbe che, in verità, sono proprio qui.

– No, non ti ho vista – risponde Eir, anche se Laegjarn l’aveva già capito. E, curiosamente, non prova davvero gioia a quella rivelazione.

È solo un’ipotesi, nel bel mezzo di tutte le altre. È solo un’idea che aleggia nel flusso del destino e degli universi, e che non conferma nulla. Grazie alla presenza della principessa di Hel, la sua vita in quel castello ha riacquistato un poco di calore; si sente meno impalpabile, meno insignificante, meno sola nella sua miserevole condizione. Forse ha soltanto trovato un’altra ombra, e non davvero uno scopo, o la serenità; ma per il momento le pare che le basti, e le sue domande sulla propria identità si sono fatte un po’ meno insistenti, benché continuino a turbarle il sonno.

– Laegjarn…

La sua chiamata la riporta alla realtà. Eir le si è avvicinata; la sua pelle bianca risplende, ma i suoi occhi sono foschi come il mare sotto a un cielo in tempesta: neppure il lampo di un fulmine arriva a illuminarli, men che meno i raggi del caldo sole sopra di loro.

– Lo dirai a Kiran? Pensi che dovrei…? – lascia la domanda in sospeso, senza più osare guardarla in viso. Laegjarn la osserva seria, chiedendosi se sia il caso di cambiare le proprie considerazioni su di lei. Ma, infine, decide di seguire le riflessioni che ha maturato in quei giorni: Eir è una creatura gentile. E qualsiasi cosa la coinvolga, non è certo colpa delle intenzioni del suo cuore. È una situazione che ha vissuto troppo da vicino, per non comprenderla.

– Io non ne farò menzione – afferma, e la sua voce si fa più morbida di quanto non l’avesse intesa – E trovo che tu non ne abbia il dovere, almeno non fino a quando non ti verrà chiesto.

Attraverso le ciglia scure, Eir la scruta con un misto di sospetto, sorpresa, e sofferenza. Ma alla fine accenna a un timido sorriso, le labbra pallide come boccioli di rosa bianca, i lineamenti che sembrano più pieni, più vivi.

– Grazie – le risponde, accarezzandola con lo sguardo, e Laegjarn ricambia il sorriso. Poi Eir si scosta, muovendo qualche passo sul prato, avvolta dalla luce malgrado il vestito nero sembri volerla assorbire, un velo di gelida tenebra che rende impossibile dimenticare le sue origini. Per la prima volta, Laegjarn si domanda se i colori che lei porta, il mantello fiammeggiante e il rosso che le lambisce i fianchi e il seno, non suscitino un simile, persistente ricordo negli askriani. Dei giorni in cui Mùspell ha versato il sangue di Nifl e dato al fuoco perfino il ghiaccio.

Segue i movimenti fluidi della coda di Eir con lo sguardo, affascinata, quasi dimentica delle angosce che l’hanno portata da lei quel giorno. Finché può restare lì, in sua compagnia, nemmeno Surtr oserà avvicinarla – troppo pressante, la minaccia della figlia della Morte in persona; e, oltre ai calcoli, la principessa continua a infonderle la tranquillità del buio, la sua àncora di salvezza.

– In fondo, credo di amare questo mondo – la sente mormorare, prima che si giri a guardarla, una singola ciocca che le scivola sulla spalla nuda, gli occhi colmi di un cauto, triste ottimismo – Forse il destino deve solo percorrere il suo corso. E un giorno, chissà… mia madre, da un altro mondo, potrà unirsi a noi.

Laegjarn sgrana gli occhi. Subito dopo, un moto di terribile irritazione la porta a stringere la presa sull’elsa della sua spada, anche se la rilascia un istante dopo.

È possibile che Eir la _invidi_? Possibile che anche lei, come tutti, fra poco arriverà a dirle che dovrebbe tentare di parlare con Surtr, di stabilire un legame impossibile, morboso, ingannevole? Possibile che sia una simile illusa?

– Hel non unirà mai le forze con nessun mortale, né in questo né in un altro mondo – ribatte, brusca, e subito nota la sorpresa ferita sul volto della principessa – Non dubito che Kiran possa tentare di soggiogarla, ma quello sarà il giorno in cui mi ribellerò, puoi giurarci. E non cambierà, come Surtr non è diverso: sarà solo un pupazzo svuotato della propria volontà, ma non della malvagità che impera nel suo cuore.

– Mia madre non è malvagia! – risponde Eir, d’istinto, alzando la voce come forse Laegjarn non l’ha mai sentita fare. Ma, anziché apparire minacciosa, la sua figura fragile trema, rendendola più umana che mai al di sotto dei veli e della sua debole corazza di ghiaccio. Ed è chiaro che non crede davvero a ciò che ha appena detto, né lo reputa una bugia.

È solo una bambina confusa, in quel momento, una figlia accecata dall’affetto. Le suscita lo stesso fastidio degli specchi in cui può osservare il proprio cupo riflesso.

– Sta invadendo regni su cui non le spetta alcun dominio – sentenzia, alzando la testa, altera – Proprio come tutti. E noi, stupide pedine, obbediamo.

Si graffia il cuore da sola, con quelle parole, e le ferite sanguinano ancora di più alla vista del denso dolore che offusca le pupille d’argento di Eir. Pentendosi del fuoco che l’ha spinta a sfogarsi in quel modo, e tuttavia incapace di rimangiarselo per orgoglio, Laegjarn le volta le spalle e si allontana.

Askr dovrebbe essere un regno di pace e amicizia. Perché, allora, lei non vi prova altro che tormento, e dilemmi, e senso di colpa?

 

 

Poche sere dopo, Eir la sorprende a fissare la luna.

Laegjarn rimpiange subito di essersi girata a fissarla non appena ha udito il lieve fruscio dei suoi passi leggeri – è così stupenda, fasciata dal blu della notte e dal debole luccichio delle stelle, che il bianco dei fiori attorno a lei pare sbiadire, e l’oscurità dei meandri del giardino impallidisce. Assorbe le tenebre e assorbe i raggi d’argento, emana la stessa delicatezza degli astri sopra di loro e si muove con l’impalpabile eleganza dei profumi che le circondano.

Si siede accanto a lei senza dirle una parola; attende solo qualche secondo, prima di far scivolare una mano sulla sua.

Laegjarn si abbandona a un profondo respiro. Le è mancata. Lei, il suo sguardo triste, le insondabili profondità della sua essenza immortale ed effimera; lei, il buio, la sua voce fioca, il velo dei suoi capelli.

– Ti chiedo perdono per le mie parole. Non ero in me – decide di scusarsi, senza guardarla, ma puntando gli occhi sulla luna; il suo colore, in fondo, è lo stesso del suo viso.

– Non preoccuparti. Sono stata sciocca e avventata a mia volta.

Le loro dita si intrecciano. E tutti i pensieri si annullano, si spengono: Laegjarn decide di smettere di porsi domande, di elaborare piani per evitare suo padre, di riflettere su tradimenti, destino, spazio e tempo. Per questa sera, almeno. Per questo momento, in cui si gira verso Eir e si perde nell’argento liquido di lacrime e ineffabilità dei suoi occhi.

Le accarezza una guancia e si china su di lei. Ha le labbra fresche e di conseguenza bruciano contro le sue, troppo calde; ha il sapore della notte che le circonda, il profumo di misteri remoti, la consistenza di quel buio che Laegjarn anela e che le strazia il cuore.

Forse, non è solo se stessa che ha sempre cercato fino ad ora. Forse, il vuoto dentro di lei era anche colpa di quell’amore perduto, che l’ha conquistata quando ormai ogni cosa era destinata a svanire.

Forse, La consapevolezza di poter tornare a stringerlo a sé la fa sentire completa.

 

 

L’oscurità è pace. È velluto.

Laegjarn sospira, avvolta da un brivido di freddo e da delicate lenzuola di seta nera. Preme il viso contro la nuca di Eir e ascolta il suo lamento, inebriata dal suo odore di neve. Non può vedere, nelle tenebre della sua camera – così simili a quelle che l’hanno accolta, tanto tempo prima, dopo il Rito, dopo gli affanni di una vita a cui non vuole più aggrapparsi; non può vedere, ma può sentire, può toccare, può sfiorare: tra loro c’è la lunga, folta, liscia chioma di Eir, una barriera impalpabile come una tenda di raso, che le solletica il ventre, le cosce, i capezzoli, ravvivando una sete appena sopita. Percepisce i brividi che percorrono la principessa mentre le accarezza il fianco morbido e sinuoso, con dita brucianti, bollenti. Esita sull’ombelico, godendosi la consistenza pari alla carezza dell’acqua della sua pelle; sale ai suoi seni, morbidi, pieni, gonfi, e li massaggia con cura, percorrendone le zone più sensibili fino a che Eir non rompe il suo silenzio affannato con un singhiozzo. Un lieve sorriso, e Laegjarn fa scivolare la mano fino al suo inguine. La principessa solleva appena una gamba, con la naturalezza di un sospiro, e il generale di Mùspell scivola oltre la soffice peluria sul pube, fino a bagnarsi i polpastrelli nell’unico luogo in cui le sue carni sono calde, umide, pulsanti.

– Non mi importa cosa significa Hel per te – le sussurra, infilandosi dentro di lei e sentendola stringersi sulle sue dita – Se un giorno ci tradirai, io capirò. E fuggirò con te.

Eir sospira, geme, singhiozza piano. Laegjarn le bacia via le lacrime dalle guance: sono dolci come miele e certo belle come gioielli, come diamanti, come quelle che ha versato quando l’ha raccolta, alla sua morte.

– Vorrei essere davvero io, quella che hai salvato – continua a confessarle, massaggiandola, perseverando a cercare, lenta e inesorabile, i luoghi dove premere per farla sciogliere – Vorrei capire chi sono. Ma tu mi ami, o così dici, principessa; e allora, forse, sono dove devo essere.

Un piccolo sussulto spezza la voce di Eir, che sta tentando di risponderle; gira la testa e Laegjarn beve l’amore dalle sue labbra, nel buio, tra i suoni umidi delle dita nella sua carne e nient’altro che il suo odore sulla sua pelle.

La principessa non grida, mentre viene, ma si tende e trema contro il suo petto e la mano di Laegjarn si riempie dei suoi fluidi, del suo piacere, dei fremiti incontrollabili delle sue pieghe più profonde. La sente accasciarsi sul cuscino, su di lei, e osa immaginare le sue guance tinte di rosso, qualche goccia di sudore sulla sua pelle fresca, una fiamma a lambirle il ventre anziché il gelo della morte, della solitudine, della malinconia. Ricorda la morbidezza delle sue labbra, così pure e immacolate, mentre le si premevano tra le cosce; ricorda i propri gemiti, così scomposti in confronto ai suoi, i suoni umidi e delicati della sua lingua che la sfiorava e la tormentava con timida delicatezza; ricorda il suo corpo sottile sopra al proprio, più muscoloso, meno flessibile e sinuoso, e il modo in cui l’oscurità l’ha fatta sentire protetta mentre le loro carni scivolavano bagnate l’una sull’altra – solo un raggio di luna in una fessura nella finestra, sufficiente a illuminarle i capelli, il luccichio sulle ciglia, l’affetto nei suoi occhi.

La stringe più forte.

 _Sono io_ , si dice: _Sono io che lei vuole_. Lei, Laegjarn, colei che ricorda il buio e che lo ama con tutta se stessa; lei che è morta nel dolore, o che almeno di tale morte porta ancora le bruciature dell’anima, e le gioie del sollievo. 

Si addormenta e, stavolta, sa che l’illusione non può più scomparire. 


End file.
